Sob a Luz do Sol
by Chiizu-783
Summary: "O inglês segurou o rosto do americano e lentamente interrompeu o beijo, fitando os olhos azuis que brilhavam ainda mais sob a luz do sol que entrava pela janela." - UsUk Lemon!


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers não é meu.

N/A: Então, comecei essa fanfic em 2010 (é...) e só consegui terminar esse ano, devido a diversos motivos. Tudo começou durante uma aula de espanhol muito tediosa, quando eu decidi escrever um lemon pra uma amiga e saiu essa fic... Por isso, e por ser o primeiro lemon que eu escrevo, por favor, peguem leve XD

* * *

Arthur passava uma tarde tranquila em sua casa, tomando seu habitual chá, sentado em uma poltrona. De repente, uma batida alta na porta lhe roubou a paz. Sua expressão neutra deu lugar a uma expressão irritada, pois já sabia muito bem quem estava do outro lado. No entanto, permaneceu quieto, esperando que a pessoa fosse embora. Mas as batidas apenas se intensificaram.

"Artie! Abre aí! Eu sei que você ta em casa! Dá pra sentir o cheiro nojento desse seu chá!"

Arthur colocou a xícara bruscamente sobre a mesa de canto e levantou-se mal-humorado. Foi até a porta e a abriu.

"O que você quer?"

Seu mau-humor aumentou ao ver o grande sorriso no rosto do loiro à sua frente, que o cumprimentou e entrou em sua casa sem ao menos pedir licença.

"Vim te ver!"

"Não te convidei! Faça o favor de ir embora! E tira o pé do sofá!"

"Artie ~! Faz tempo que não venho, senti sua falta."

O inglês olhou para o americano; o sorriso brincalhão contrastava perfeitamente com os olhos firmes e sedutores. Toda a raiva que sentia e a autoridade que tentava demonstrar de repente se dissolveram, e o inglês pôde sentir suas bochechas corarem. Veio à sua mente a última vez em que estiveram juntos. As mãos de América percorrendo seu corpo, a língua quente em seu pescoço, as palavras ditas ao pé do ouvido. O nervosismo tomou conta de si, e seu coração começou a bater mais forte quando o americano se levantou e caminhou em sua direção. Deu um passo para trás, mas esse foi o único movimento que conseguiu fazer, pois todo o seu corpo pareceu travar quando Alfred se aproximou o bastante para tocar-lhe o rosto e olhar bem fundo em seus olhos.

"Você nunca mais me procurou... Não precisa mais de mim, é?"

O jeito como o polegar de Alfred acariciava seu lábio inferior o fazia arrepiar-se completamente. Sentia vontade de render-se ao americano. Os lábios provocantes e o olhar convidativo desafiavam sua resistência. Mas o inglês manteve a pose e afastou a mão de América de seu rosto.

"Não comece, Alfred! Não vou aturar suas gracinhas hoje!"

"Artie, você é tão sem graça!"

O americano riu debochado, sentando-se no sofá e colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

"To com fome, me dá alguma coisa pra comer!"

América disse, fechando os olhos e se acomodando mais no sofá, o que fez Arthur borbulhar de raiva por dentro.

"Não tem nada! Mas se quiser, posso fazer _scones_..." O britânico sorriu sarcasticamente, pretendendo fazer com que América fosse embora, mas Alfred apenas sorriu com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

"Não quis dizer nesse sentido."

Alfred piscou o olho direito, obviamente provocando o outro. Essa foi a gota d'água para o inglês, que arregalou os olhos e acabou estourando de vez.

"Como ousa? Não admito que fale assim comigo em minha própria casa! Saia daqui! Não sou obrigado a ouvir sua vulgaridade a todo tem–"

Arthur não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Alfred se levantou em um salto e colocou seus lábios sobre os do inglês de forma possessiva e quase feroz. O americano segurou firmemente o rosto do outro, desarmando-o por completo, deixando-o imóvel e com os olhos arregalados; havia sido pego de surpresa. Arthur só conseguia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado e a língua de Alfred pedindo passagem por entre seus lábios. Agarrou-se à jaqueta do americano e o permitiu explorar toda a sua boca. Estava surpreso com suas próprias ações; não costumava entregar-se tão rapidamente. América sempre o provocava e ele sempre resistia, pelo menos até o americano perder a paciência e insistir – e, às vezes, até mesmo implorar – por seu toque, o que o inglês achava muito divertido.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Até os toques do americano estavam diferentes. Deveria ser por todo o tempo em que ficaram sem o corpo um do outro, ou simplesmente pelo estresse que a recessão estava causando. Ou os dois. Arthur não se importava.

Inglaterra fechara os olhos com força, mergulhado naquele beijo, enquanto América mantinha as mãos firmes no rosto do outro e os olhos fechados suavemente. Arthur agarrou-se mais ainda à jaqueta de Alfred, puxando-a para baixo dos ombros dele, apenas para senti-lo interromper o beijo e afastar-se de si, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho, o que deixou Arthur muito confuso.

"Iggy ~! Isso não ta interessante... Você ta muito molenga hoje!"

América continuou com o beicinho, mas sentiu uma vontade descontrolada de rir ao ver a expressão atônita no rosto de Inglaterra encher-se de raiva e o mesmo fechar os punhos com força e estourar pela segunda vez naquele dia.

"Como é? Você vem na _minha_ casa e se acha no direito de me tratar assim? Seu filho da puta desgraçado! Some daqui! Nunca mais apareça aqui pra isso!"

Arthur esqueceu todos os bons modos e avançou sobre Alfred com os punhos fechados. O americano loiro estendeu o braço direito para se defender dos socos do inglês, ao mesmo tempo em que bradava 'pare com isso, Artie!' e soltava a risada que estava presa em sua garganta. Ao dar-se conta da reação de sua ex-colônia, Inglaterra parou imediatamente com os socos e afastou-se dele, observando com a boca entreaberta e o olhar confuso enquanto América levava as mãos à barriga e secava uma lágrima, finalmente diminuindo as risadas.

"Que foi? Ta rindo de quê?"

A raiva começou a crescer dentro de si outra vez. Maldito América, tinha sempre que fazer essas brincadeiras idiotas que o faziam sentir-se cada vez mais impotente... Para a surpresa de Arthur, Alfred havia parado de rir descontroladamente e agora ria baixinho, enquanto andava em sua direção. Arthur deu um passo para trás por reflexo, mas não o suficiente para impedir a aproximação de Alfred. O loiro de óculos afastou a franja de Inglaterra e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, divertindo-se com a forte cor vermelha que apareceu nas bochechas dele. Sim, ele fazia essas coisas de propósito; adorava ver o mais velho se aborrecer completamente para logo depois cair em seus braços, trocando a irritação pelo desejo. Aliás, era isso que era tão irresistível no inglês; a facilidade que ele tinha em mudar de humor com relação a si o fazia querer provocá-lo ainda mais.

"Não se preocupe, eu jamais viria até aqui só pra isso."

Os brilhantes olhos azuis de Alfred passavam toda a segurança e paixão que Arthur precisava, e combinados com aquele sorriso bobo, faziam o inglês derreter-se e perder a força em suas pernas. Ainda sorrindo, Alfred o puxou pela mão até seu quarto, andando devagar pelo caminho já tão conhecido. Ambos continuaram perdidos no olhar um do outro até chegarem ao aposento; o inglês apertando a mão do americano e tentando segurar o sorriso que teimava em se formar em seus lábios.

Mal entraram no quarto e Alfred puxou Arthur para si, prendendo-o em outro beijo ardente, envolvendo a cintura dele com os braços. Dessa vez, Arthur não se incomodou em hesitar; respondeu ao beijo instantaneamente e na mesma intensidade, colando seu corpo contra o do outro. Caminharam juntos pelo quarto, até as pernas de Alfred tocarem a cama, forçando-o a sentar-se no colchão macio com Arthur em seu colo. O inglês segurou o rosto do americano e lentamente interrompeu o beijo, fitando os olhos azuis que brilhavam ainda mais sob a luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

"Eu te odeio muito por isso..."

A frase inesperada e o sorriso sarcástico fizeram América rir e murmurar um 'eu sei' de volta. Ainda sorrindo, Alfred tomou os lábios do inglês mais uma vez, puxando-o para o centro da cama e virando-se para ficar sobre ele. Ficaram nessa batalha por dominância até Inglaterra arrancar a jaqueta e a camisa de América, finalmente podendo tocar-lhe o abdômen nu.

"Apressado você, einh."

"Cala a boca..."

Alfred abriu um sorriso que tirou o fôlego de Arthur, e continuou encarando-o enquanto desabotoava sua camisa e descia o rosto até o pescoço dele. O inglês arfou quando sentiu a língua do americano em sua pele, lambendo, mordiscando e chupando com força, e imaginou como iria aparecer na conferência dali a algumas horas com óbvias marcas em seu pescoço. Tal pensamento desapareceu após um segundo, pois Alfred virou sua atenção para o peito de Arthur, lambendo um mamilo enquanto usava as mãos para brincar com o outro. Ambos já estavam com a respiração ofegante; Arthur passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Alfred e soltava alguns suspiros e gemidos pelo prazer que Alfred estava lhe proporcionando, enquanto este ia descendo cada vez mais, deixando uma trilha de beijos por todo o abdômen do mais velho.

Ao chegar onde queria, Alfred desabotoou as calças de Arthur e as abaixou junto com a cueca, apenas para revelar o membro já excitado. Alfred o tomou em sua mão direita enquanto apertava as coxas do outro com a esquerda, lançando-lhe um sorriso malicioso e descendo o rosto, o que o fez arregalar os olhos.

"A-AH! Alfred! S-seu maldito! Ngh..."

Inglaterra gemeu alto e arqueou as costas quando América abocanhou seu membro de uma vez só. O mais velho agarrou-se aos cabelos loiros do mais novo com força e empurrou sua cabeça um pouco mais para baixo, como em um sinal para que ele não parasse. Arthur grunhia e mordia os lábios para conter os gemidos enquanto ainda puxava os cabelos de Alfred, que lambia, sugava e depositava leves beijos na glande.

"Hmm, Alfred... Ahh... E-eu to quase..."

Arthur estava em seu ápice; desistira de conter seus gemidos e segurava-se nos ombros de Alfred. Em pouco tempo já não aguentou mais e liberou o líquido branco na boca do americano, que lambeu o resto do líquido de seus lábios e sorriu para o inglês com um brilho travesso em seus olhos.

Enquanto Arthur normalizava sua respiração, Alfred se livrava de suas últimas peças de roupa. O americano voltou a beijar o inglês, deitando seu corpo nu sobre o dele, fazendo com que o membro dele endurecesse outra vez e fosse de encontro à sua própria ereção. Agora era a vez de Arthur tomar o pescoço de Alfred para si e vingar-se pela tortura do americano, depositando beijos ao longo de toda a extensão. América suspirava e gemia sem pudor, ao contrário de Inglaterra, e percorria o corpo do outro com as mãos até chegar ao local tão desejado. Inglaterra arfou mais uma vez quando Alfred introduziu um dedo em seu orifício e começou a movimentá-lo.

"A-Ahh! Oh, Deus! Hmm– AHH!"

Arthur deitou a cabeça com força no travesseiro e apertou os ombros de Alfred ao senti-lo introduzir um segundo dedo; a dorzinha incômoda já sendo substituída pelo prazer. Quando sentiu que já estava alargado o suficiente, Alfred tirou os dedos de dentro de Arthur e posicionou seu membro contra a entrada estreita, olhando fundo nos olhos do inglês como se estivesse esperando um sinal para continuar, apenas para receber de volta um olhar impaciente.

"O que ta esperando? Anda logo!"

O americano soltou uma risada alta e deu um selinho nos lábios do inglês, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas grossas.

"Já que insiste..."

América segurou-se nas coxas de Inglaterra e empurrou seu membro para dentro com firmeza. Arthur arfou e gemeu alto, agarrando-se aos lençóis com força pela penetração apressada, enquanto Alfred grunhiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, hipnotizado pelo quão apertada a nação mais velha era. O americano esperou o inglês se acostumar com a invasão e começou com estocadas leves, para logo aumentar o ritmo. Ambos estavam completamente tomados pelo prazer; Alfred apoiava as mãos no colchão e mantinha o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Arthur, que apertava as costas do americano e prendia seu quadril com as pernas. A respiração ofegante de América em seu ouvido o fazia sentir-se cada vez mais confortável com a situação e soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos. Mantiveram o ritmo juntos até o momento em que Alfred atingiu um ponto sensível dentro de Arthur, o que fez o americano grunhir mais alto e o inglês arregalar os olhos e gritar de prazer.

"Oh my! Alfred! AHH!"

América passou a se movimentar com mais força e rapidez, atingindo a próstata do inglês em cada estocada. Arthur tinha os olhos fechados e ofegava enquanto o americano depositava mais beijos em seu rosto e sussurrava contra seus lábios.

"Arthur... Eu te amo..."

Arthur não sabia realmente se aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas queria acreditar que sim. Sua insegurança não o deixou responder com palavras, portanto, sua resposta veio por meio de um beijo apaixonado nos lábios de sua ex-colônia ao mesmo tempo em que colavam ainda mais os corpos suados. Inglaterra podia sentir seu orgasmo o atingindo, e conseguia perceber pelos gemidos fortes de América que ele também estava no limite. Afastaram-se alguns centímetros e, com um gemido alto, Inglaterra ejaculou sobre o abdômen de ambos. América, que estava se segurando para que ambos aproveitassem seus orgasmos, acabou ejaculando dentro dele apenas um momento depois.

Ficaram abraçados um sobre o outro, ofegantes, por mais alguns minutos, até Alfred sair de dentro dele devagar e desmoronar ao seu lado. Arthur ficou encarando o teto por alguns instantes, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal e seu coração desacelerar, e quando o fez, virou-se para o lado apenas para deparar-se com Alfred agarrado em seu travesseiro e com os olhos fechados, pronto para adormecer.

"Oi, não vá dormir! Temos uma conferência daqui a pouco!"

"Por que não? Vai tomar seu chá nojento e me acorda na hora da conferência, ta?"

Alfred sorriu, não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que havia irritado o inglês de novo. E de fato, Inglaterra cerrou os punhos e bufou, mas dessa vez não gritou com o americano, nem agiu de qualquer forma que geralmente fazia em um momento como esse. Ao contrário, aconchegou-se mais perto de Alfred, tirando-lhe os óculos da face e afagando seus cabelos loiros, enquanto sorria e murmurava 'americano idiota'.

* * *

Desculpa se ficou uma coisa muito amadora, mas eu tentei XD

Reviews seriam muito bem-vindas!


End file.
